Cartoon Network: MultiVerses
Cartoon Network: MultiVerses is the Cartoon Network game that is the greatest one ever. Heroes Chowder - A chubby little cat..bear...hippo.. thing who's slogan is 'IM NOT YOURE BOYFRIEND!'. He is constantly hiding from Panini'.' Benjamin Kirby Tennyson - A teenager who wields the Ultimatrix. He is constantly fighting bad guys, his main one Vilgax. Johnny Test '- A little teenager boy who own's a talking dog named Dukey, and has two genius sisters. He has fought many villians with the help of his dog and sisters. '''Susan and Mary Test - '''Genius twin sisters who are always helping Johnny. They are the ones who gave Dukey the ability to talk and everything else a normal dog can't do. '''Dukey - '''A talking mutt from the pound. Constantly warning Jonny, Susan, and Mary of danger, he might even be smarter then Susan and Mary in the factor of danger. '''Rex Salazar - '''A teenage EVO who still has the DNA of a human in him. He can turn into any machine he can imagine and turn it into a weapon. '''Finn - '''A teenage righteous, mathmatical, awesome, and sometimes akward boy. The only human left on his Earth, he is very rare and fragile there, but he cant help going on dangerous adventures. '''Jake - '''Finn's best friend and assistant, he is a talking stretching dog. He can stretch very far for a long time before he starts to feel hurt. '''Marceline - '''A vampire teenager, she doesn't prefer blood, but rather the color red. She likes to mess around with Finn and Jake, and plays lots of pranks on them. Her most important object she contains is her Guitar Axe. '''Princess Bubble Gum - '''Princess Bonnibel Bubble Gum, the princess of candy people, is a very scientific and smart mind. She sends Finn and Jake on most of there missions, and sometimes is the one who causes the problems. '''Mordecai - '''An adult talking blue jay who messes around alot, and is also pretty weak. He is smarter then Rigby, and almost always trys to stop Rigby from doing something bad. '''Rigby - '''A talking brown adult raccoon who messes around alot, and is very weak. He isn't that smart, and is always trying to be better then Mordecai. '''Batman - '''A common superhero, he is a regular being with no super powers. He is very smart and very strong, and has lots of objects to help him fight crime '''Kid Flash - '''Second fastest thing alive, he is the sidekick to Flash. He is very unconsiderant, and flirts with almost every girl he meets. He is a member of Young Justice. '''Robin - '''The sidekick to Batman, he has lots of similaraties to his superhero boss. He is the leader of Young Justice and the teen titans. '''Aqualad - '''A water controling teenager, he is the sidekick to Aquaman, and uses water as his weapon. He is a member of Young Justice. '''Artemis - '''Supposed new sidekick to the Green Arrow, she uses explosive arrows as her weapons and is a member of Young Justice. '''Miss Martian - '''Sidekick and niece to Martian Manhunter, she has the powers of Martion Manhunter and is a member of Young Justice. '''Superboy - ' A super strong robot boy, and a member of Young Justice. Gumball Watterson - A blue cat, he isn't smart at all and often turns to his sister, Anais, for help Darwin Watterson - The pet fish to the wattersons, he grew legs and turned into a part of the family. He is Gumball's best friend. MAD News Broadcaster - He is a weak newsbroadcaster for MAD News. ''He ends his broadcasts by saying, "Back to MAD, already.." then something that starts with 'in' about his broadcast. White Spy - A strange triangle headed alien doodle thingy that wears a white suit. He has an entire arsenal of weapons to use against his sworn enemy, Black Spy. '''Alfred Newman '- A weird guy who mostly only does gross stuff. '''Robot Boy - '''A fun loving robot, and also has unbreakable armor. He has three modes: Superactivated, Deactivated, and Activated. '''Zak Saturday - '''A cryptidologist in training, he helps his mom and dad with there study's. '''Flapjack - '''A little sailor boy who loves Adventure. It's possible Finn is his alternate older self. Flapjack often gets into trouble without knowing it. '''Captain Knuckles - '''An idiotic captain who sends Flapjack on adventures so he doesn't have to do them himself. '''The Powerpuff Girls - A superheroes team that fight bad guys. Spongebob Squarepants - A loveable sponge. Super monkey- A very cute monkey that has his dart arseneal ready for when his arch enemy, the Z.O.M.G. bloon, comes More to come Villains The Time Stopper - The main villain of the game. Bling Bling Boy - '''The constant rival of Johnny, he follows all the heroes through the portals so he can destroy even more then one hero. '''Dark Vegan - '''An evil, veggie and toast loving, stupid, human from another planet. He is an enemy to Johnny Test. '''The Joker - '''The main enemy of Batman, he just couldn't stand not to destroy more then just one hero. '''Wacko - '''An enemy to Johnny Test, after being freed from jail, he swore to destroy Johnny. '''Ice King - '''An evil ice wizard/ice ninja who is atleast thousands of years old, he is the main enemy to Finn and Jake, and is always trying to capture princesses. '''Park Avenue - '''A graffiti can who swore vengeance on Rigby and Mordecai for spray painting his living room, he is now out too seek and destroy Rigby and Mordecai. '''Van Kleiss - '''A evil EVO commander, he leads the Pack and is the main enemy of Rex. He constantly trys to convince Rex to do something by telling him something about his parents. '''Scalamander -''' A member of the Pack and an EVO, he is an enemy of Rex Salazar. 'Biowulf - '''A 'pet' to Van Kleiss, and part of the Pack, also an EVO, he is an enemy of Rex Salazar. '''Breach - '''A portal opening freak who has six arms and dull blue skin, she likes to play with Rex's mind. '''Lex Luther - '''An enemy to both the Justice League and the Young Justice league, and also a member of the In-Justice League. '''Vilgax - '''A giant evil octopus now in humanoid form, he is the main villian of Ben Tennyson and is constantly trying to destroy the Earth. '''Hex - ' A evil sorcerer, he seeks the Charms of Bezel and wants to destroy Ben Tennyson. '''Brain Freeze - '''A enemy to Johnny Test, he is constantly trying to destroy Johnny and/or trying to sell his coffee. '''Tina Rex - '''A giant scary dinosaur, she scares almost everybody and has few friends. '''Ms. Simian - A mean monkey that is Gumball and Darwin's teacher. 'Black Spy '- A strange triangle headed alien doodle thing that wears a black suit. He has an entire arsenal of weapons to use against his sworn enemy, White Spy. 'Death '- Death Incarnate, he hate Mordecai and Rigby and is obsessed with stealing their friend's, Skips, immortal soul. He is an epic hand wrestler. '''Kurt - '''A mean bully at Robot Boy's friend's school, he often bullies Robot Boy's friend and almost any other kid he finds. '''V.V. Argost - '''A host of a show that Zak Saturday likes, he is also Zak Saturday's enemy. He mostly has the help of his assistant, Munya, to defeat his enemys. '''Munya - '''A humanoid spider cryptid who often freaks people out, he is V.V. Argot's assistant and Zak Saturday's enemy. '''Principal Brown - '''Gumball and Darwin's furry school principal, who often see's Gumball and Darwin in his office. He is currently in a relationship with Mrs. Simian. '''Blockbuster - '''A giant dangerous rock monster, and the first person/weird creature the Young Justice fought. '''Wotan - '''An enemy to the Young Justice, and a member of the In-Justice League. He's a sorcerer. '''Atomic Skull - '''An enemy to the Young Justice, and a member of the In-Justice League. He has powers based on energy. '''Count Vertigo - '''An enemy to Young Justice, and a member of the In-Justice League. He has powers based on physcic force. '''Ultra-Humanite - '''A Gorrila enemy to Young Justice, and a member of the In-Justice League. He has powers based on Kobra Venom. '''Black Adam - '''A muscular black-eyed powerhouse, who is a member of the In-Justice League. He is an enemy to Young Justice. His powers are natural superhero powers, sutch as flying. '''Panini - '''The future pink rabbit girlfriend of Chowder, and is always trying to catch Chowder and hug him/kiss him. Z.O.M.G. bloon- A very dangerous ruler of the bloons that is bent on killing the super monkey. More to come Plot Mordecai is arguing about the schedules on the computer, but Muscle Man wants to watch viral videos so Mordecai and Rigby sit down in a waiting area. Mordecai and Rigby make a bet with Muscle Man and High Five Ghost to see who gets the most views as a viral video; things don't go out great for Mordecai and Rigby, so they try something with the trampoline and use Pops in the video. When they use a refrigerator to make Pops jump higher, he ends up bouncing TOO high and jumps into another world, which ends up being the "internet". Mordecai and Rigby went to the other world to save him; inside the video, they notice they are in Bellwood, where Category:Fan Fiction Category:Cartoon Network Category:Video Games